Superstitious
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: Spencer and Rachel's reunion turns into an unexplained phenomena when Spencer's nightmares start coming true. Reid whompage, be warned. Sequel to Remember When. Title inspired by the Stevie Wonder song.
1. Reunion

--I said I'd do a sequel to Remember When and I am a woman of my word! Hope you enjoy!--

1

_Run. Faster, faster, faster. Run dammit run!_ Her heart was pounding in her ears, sweat falling down her forehead. The tree branches snapped back and struck her face._ He's gonna kill me he's gonna kill me! _She fell again, cursing herself. She pushed herself up from the damp ground and continued to run. She heard footsteps around her, accompanied by laughter. The adrenaline pumping through her blocked the pain in her thigh.

"Nowhere to hide pretty!" The man yelled. "You can't escape me!" She tried to ignore him and keep the hopelessness out of her mind.

_Go go go go NOW!_ Suddenly he was in front of her, an evil smile on his face.

"Please!" She begged. "Please don't!" The man grinned and raised the machete above his head and bringing it down across her neck. Her scream fading away into the night, no one around to hear it.

Spencer sat up, heart pounding, a sheen of cold sweat covered his face. He looked around frantically, expecting to see woods around him instead of walls. He ran a hand over his face and through his hair. It felt so real...so vivid. Maybe it was his identic memory... he wasn't sure.

"Reid are you alright?" Morgan asked. Spencer looked up at Morgan, who was sitting in one of the chairs that were on the plane. "You looked like you were havin' a really crazy dream." Spencer swallowed and shook his head.

"I'm alright. No biggie." He said. "What time is it?" He looked outside one of the windows from where he was on the couch.

"It's about 2 am. You sure you're okay?" Morgan said. Spencer laid down again.

"Yeah." He said. He faced away from him, toward the back of the couch. God was that vivid. He wasn't sure if he wanted to fall back to sleep.

It had been three months since he had been in New York. Three months since he had seen Rachel. He missed her, he missed her terribly. He missed her smile, her laugh, her eyes, her kiss...

It had also been three months since he had to talk about what happened to him in school. Well, almost. When they had gotten back to the Bureau Garcia attacked him as soon as he walked through the door, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing as tightly as she could.

"Are you okay sweetie?" She had asked, trying to control her frantic sobs. Spencer couldn't answer, she was crushing his lungs.

"Baby girl, the boy needs air." Morgan said. She let go and he inhaled sharply.

"Thank you." He said to Morgan. "Yes Garcia I'm fine." She wiped her eyes and grinned slyly.

"I'll bet you are. I heard about Rachel." She said in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah I heard you too." He said. "Any louder and you would have broken the phone." He grinned. Garcia blushed.

"Sorry."

Other than that no one said a word. No one brought it up, nothing. Except the way they looked at him. The first few weeks it was obvious. Every time he saw J.J. or Emily, or anyone looking at him their expression was pained. Their eyes often bleary and deep in thought, as if trying to unravel whether he ws actually alright.

It had died down since then. Every now and then he would see J.J. or maybe Morgan glance at him when somebody brought a touchy subject up that might remind him of something.

He closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't want to think about Rachel, school, or his nightmares, all he wanted to do was sleep.

* * *

"There have been three murders in the last two weeks," Hotch said, pinning up the picture of the last vicitm on the clipboard behind him. They were sitting in the conference room in a town called Winchester Kansas. The population was 579. The entire town itself was .3 miles, and 210 households.

The town was small, and the last violent crime was in February of 2002. Six years since anything bad had happened, and this time it was close to home. Mayor Bradford's wife had been the first victim, followed by his son. The last victim had been the Chief of Police, Paul Sanders.

"This person is going after people with power." Hotch said. "He could be overcompensating for something or he could feel that the people in power aren't doing their job properly."

"He feels a need to control what he can't. In the way he's killing them he's making it so their life is totally in his hands." Spencer said.

"Reid do you have the statistics on this?" Prentice asked, knowing it was an uneccesary question.

"There is a 97.06 percent chance the unsub is white. 2.25 percent they're Native American and 1.9 percent other. 73.6 percent they're female, 88 percent male, 26.4 percent under eighteen." Spencer said quickly.

"Did you do that off the top of your head?" An inspctor, Dave Harwell, asked.

"They don't call him genius for nothing." A voice said. Spencer's eyes lit up and he turned around. "Hey Spence."

"Rachel!" He exclaimed, standing and almost tipping his chair over. Morgan grinned. Spencer hugged Rachel tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"We're following your unsub all the way from New York." She said. "Slippery little bugger ain't he?" Spencer smiled.

"I hate to break this up but we have a new crime scene to go to." Rossi said. Spencer nodded and they left the room.

"You two behave." J.J. whispered, grinning. Spencer blushed and Rachel looked away. Morgan and Emily giggled.

* * *

The crime scene was off of 7th street in the woods. Officials were all over the place, from the police department to CSI. It was taped off, the body lying in the middle.

"So how have you been?" Spencer asked. Rachel shrugged.

"Alright I guess." She said. "Um, about what happened last time..." She began. Spencer's heart sank but he hid it well.

"Uh, if you want to pretend it never happened then it alright." He said.

"I don't want to if you don't." Rachel said quickly. Spencer tried not to smile.

"Alright, then I don't." He said, cheeks pink. Rachel smiled and clasped his hand in hers, making sure the rest of his team was in front of him.

"How long has she been dead?" He heard Hotch ask. As they appraoched the group he and Rachel let go.

"About twelve hours." The coroner said. Hotch nodded and looked at the body.

"She was decapitated, just like the other three." He said. Spencer looked at the body itself, which looked eerily familiar. He looked at the victims face and gasped. It was the woman from his dream.

--Oo, now what? Tell me if you liked the start!--


	2. Nightmare

--So glad you liked chapter 1, hope you like this one too!!--

2

"Spence you alright?" Rachel asked. Spencer shook his head.

"Not sure." He said. Morgan turned and saw his expression.

"Reid what's wrong?" He asked. Spencer looked closer at the woman. Still in disbelief. Every cut, every bruise he remembered. He could still see the fear in her eyes, hear her scream echoing around the woods. He thought it was just a nightmare, a terribly vivd nightmare.

"I've, I've seen this before." He said. Rachel put a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked. "Like deja vu?" Spencer shook his head.

"No," He said, unable to take his eyes off of the victim. "I...I had a dream about her." He said. Hotch, who had overheard their conversation, walked over, concern on his face.

"Have you met this woman before?" He asked.

"No. I've never seen her before in my life. I've never been anywhere near this city before, or anything like that. But I had a dream, well it was more of a nightmare, about her last night. I, I saw her die."

"You had that dream at about 2 a.m." Morgan said. "The coroner said she died about twelve hours ago which was about the time you woke up Reid."

"This is weird." J.J. said. "Like really weird. I feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone or something." Emily nodded.

"You're telling me." Spencer said. "This is impossible. Improbable. Your dreams are supposed to come from your subconscious helping you deal with what was going on recently. And since I have never met nor seen this woman _ever _in my life it's theoretically impossible for me to have a dream about her, let alone it coming true, which goes along the lines of the theory of supernatural which has-" He was talking so fast it ws beyond recognition of words, which he usually did when he couldn't explain something.

"Spence!" Rachel said, facing him and putting his hands on his shoulders. "Oxygen." She said, smiling. "Calm down, it's alright." Spencer took a deep breath.

"Reid there's no way it could be your fault." Emily said. "We'll figure this out okay?" He ran a hand through his hair and nodded.

"Sorry, I just...get nervous." He said. "And this doesn't make any sense to me."

"That in itself should scare all of us." Rossi said thoughtfully.

"We'll head back to the police station and get a profile out there. J.J., Morgan, you go talk to the mayor." Hotch said. "Tell him his wife is dead."

* * *

"The unsub is most likely a white male. He would live alone and his family would most likely have lived here for generations." Rossi began. "He would be anti-social and might come off as aggressive. He would hunt in any season that was open considering he leads his victims to the woods and kills them there, he enjoys the chase."

"He feels helpless in his every day life which is why he targets people who have link to power." Emily said. "He wants things to change and there's nothing he can do about it."

"He would have a large build to make himself intimidating to others. He feels it's the only source of power he has." Spencer said. Rachel watched the profilers talk back and forth, fascinated.

"If you all find anyone who fits that description let us know." Hotch said. The small police department departed, Rachel and the BAU headed for the conference room.

"Alright Emily, Rossi and I will head into town and talk to the locals, see if they know anyone that fits our profile. Reid, you and Rachel stay here, try and find some sort of pattern this guy is following. I'll call J.J. and Morgan and tell them to ask the mayor if he recognizes the profile." Hotch said. He walked out of the room, followed by Prentice and David. Emily turned and winked at Spencer and Rachel, her cell phone next to her ear.

"Hey Garcia." Was all they heard before she shut the door behind her.

Spencer sighed and sat down. Rachel sat next to him.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Just confused." He said. "This doesn't make any sense to me. I don't like it." Rachel smiled.

"You can't know everything. A very smart guy told me that once." She said. Spencer shrugged.

"Yeah well maybe he shouldn't blame someone for trying." He said, smiling gently. Rachel hugged him suddenly, surprising him. He hugged her back, for once in the past few months feeling at ease. "I really missed you." He said.

"I missed you too." She whispered. She turned her head and met her lips to his, surprising him once again. The kiss was over too quickly. "I think we're supposed to be working." She said.

"Right." Spencer said.

* * *

_I knew it. I knew it! Why didn't I just say something? Now I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! Just run, just run. _He tripped over a root and fell hard onto the ground. _Get up get up!_ He pushed himself up and darted around more trees, through underbrush, and over fallen logs.

"You can run but you can't hide!" The man yelled. _He's gonna kill me he's gonna kill ME! _Sweat dripped down face and legs felt like they were going to give out from underneath him, but he had to keep going. He tripped again, but this time when he looked up, the man was standing over him, grinning savagely.

"I told you what to do and you didn't," He growled. "Now you'll die along with the rest of your family!"

"Please no!" The man brought the machete down before he could scream. His head rolled a few feet away, the man picked it up and laughed.

"I'm keepin' this one!" He cackled and walked away, bloody blade in hand.

"NO!" Spencer yelled, sitting bolt upright. His heart pounded in his throat. His hand was on his neck, making sure his head was still attached. His face and shirt were soaked with sweat, this nightmare had been worse than the lst one. He grabbed his phone and flipped it open and dialed a number. "Hotch?" Spencer said. "Yes sir I know how late it is I'm sorry. Look, I think the mayor is dead."

--Did you like this one too? Why don't you push that enticing purple button and tell me?--


	3. Internal Argument

--I am SO sorry it took so long. I was on vacation. But hey now I'm back and you'll get your story! Enjoy : ) --

3

"Reid your starting to scare me." Hotch said. They were standing in the same area of woods they had hours earlier, drowsy and confused. It was four fifty in the morning and coffee was the only thing helping. Rachel was deeply concerned when Spencer called her. Two murders in one day were out of this guys pattern. J.J. and the rest of the team were also worried by Reid's troubling nightmare's. This wasn't something they were used to dealing with. They were more in tuned with things that didn't just exist on the sci-fi channel.

"I think he's scarin' all of us Hotch." Morgan said. The others nodded. The mayor had been murdered like Reid had said. Spencer had described the dream in detail to Hotch over the phone and they found the body exactly the way he described.

"You think you're scared." Spencer said quietly. Spencer was scared, extremely. He had no clue why he was having these nightmares or what connection he had to any of them. He had never met these people before, or even seen them. No matter how hard he wracked his brain he couldn't find an explanation. And that terrified him. He had barely said a word since they arrived at the crime scene, silently raging a war in his head, proving and disproving theories left and right.

_What if it isn't the victims you know? _He asked himself. _What if it's the unsub?_

_Why would I know the unsub? Don't you think if I knew who was doing this I would have remembered? If I knew someone that fit the profile I would have remembered. End of story._

_What if you're wrong?_

_What if you are? None of this makes any sense._

_It doesn't make any sense because there is no written proof that it would. Unless you count-_

_If you call those books about the unexplained proof you don't have a right to be in my head._

_You're logical all the damn time. I'm just offering another opinion._

_My assumption that this is supernatural would immediately make me unstable just like the rest of the nut jobs._

_Like I said just another opinion._

"Shut up." He said quietly, rubbing his temples. He felt someone touch his shoulder and he turned.

"Did I say something wrong?" Rachel asked. Apparently she had been talking to him while he was thinking, she thought he told her to shut up.

"No," He said, shaking his head. "I was talking to myself. What did you say?"

"I said you need to relax. This isn't your fault, you shouldn't feel like it is." Spencer looked down. It was a blessing and a curse she knew him like that.

"How did you know?" He asked. She smiled and lifted his chin.

"Cause I'm your best friend, remember?" She said. He smiled. He turned back to the body. Bradford's head was nowhere to be found, just like he had told them it would be. He already got stares for being so smart at such a young age, now it was amplified. Police, CSI, and even the rest of the BAU looked at him different, as if they themselves were trying to figure out how he was doing this. The only person who never, and would never, look at him different was Rachel.

And she was right, he did feel like it was his fault. He felt like he should be able to do something while he was having these dreams to stop them. To stop the unsub from hurting these people.

"He went out of pattern." Rossi said. "He's getting bolder."

"Or more desperate." Hotch pointed. "He could know we're here. Maybe he thinks we're on to him. Not only is he killing faster he's starting to take trophies."

"Maybe he thinks he's running out of time." Spencer said. "He does know we're here and he thinks that if we close in on him too fast and his message won't be clear."

"Well some of us hear him pretty damn clear." Rachel said. Spencer nodded.

"There's nothin' more we can do here." Morgan said.

"We'll meet back at the station in a few hours," Hotch said. "Meet back there at about noon." The others nodded and broke off. Rachel followed Spencer.

"Spence are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm just...really tired." He hadn't slept well in a few weeks, since the murders had started.

"Do you want me to take you back to your hotel room?" She asked. He shook his head, he couldn't sleep if he tried.

"Then let's eat." She said. He nodded.

* * *

Spencer had a hard time keeping his eyes open. He didn't realize how far town was from the woods. Rachel had remained silent, knowing Spencer needed some time to think.

Spencer's lids fell and he forced them back open. Again and again he fought against sleep.

_Stay awake, stay awake, stay awake..._ He couldn't take anymore. His eyes closed again and this time they stayed closed. Rachel didn't wake him up, she figured he needed the sleep. She continued to drive down the empty road.

_I knew I was next! I knew it. Did I say anything? No. I'm dead, as soon as I came here I knew I was dead._

He ran through an open field, no trees in sight. He was running away from the house, he didn't dare look back. He was terrified, unable to accept that he was gonna die. He could hear the footsteps behind him. Heavy and long. He had known all along who this was, he just didn't want to believe he would do this.

"That's right keep runnin'! I'll catch you, I always do!"

He ran faster. He legs felt as if they'd give out but he had to keep going. Run or die.

Suddenly something struck the back of his knees and stayed there, a blade. "Gotcha!" He fell flat and hard, screaming. The man gripped whatever he had thrown at him and yanked it out, causing him to scream louder.

"Please!" He begged. "I have kids please!" The man grabbed his hair and pulled him close to his face. He could smell the man's foul breath, see his missing teeth.

"I'll cut your kids heads off too." He whispered sharply. He raised the blade and brought it down fast. Sending his head bouncing.

"Almost done." He said, picking up the man's decapitated head. "Almost done."

* * *

Rachel had pulled over when Spencer yelled. He opened his eyes and let the tears fall, heart pounding, sweating.

"Oh my god." He sobbed. "Oh my god." Rachel leaned over and hugged him.

"It's alright," She said. "It's okay Spence." He shook his head and pulled away.

"No, no it's not. Detective Harwell is dead." Rachel's eyes grew and he collapsed in her arms. "I saw it, I saw him die." Rachel hugged him tight.

"It's not your fault." She whispered, tears in her own eyes. "It's not your fault."

--Reviews please! Again I apologize for the wait guys!!--


	4. Trust

--Ta da! Another masterpiece on my part. Okay, okay maybe not...gosh you're mean ; ) --

4

"This is bad." Emily said. "Really bad. Three in one day, and now he's going after law enforcement that isn't even from around here." They had assembled at the station early, Spencer had called them about his latest dream and once again, found it to be true.

"He's broadening his 'mission'." Hotch said. J.J. shook her head.

"This is unreal." She said. The others nodded in agreement. Rachel entered the conference room, alone.

"Where's Reid?" Morgan asked. Rachel sighed.

"He's out trying to clear his head. Said he'd be back in about ten minutes" She said. They all knew how hard it had to be on him. All of them had nightmares, dealing with the people they did they had to. It was what made them human. But Reid's were different this time. This time all of them were dealing with something they never had before.

Rossi was looking at pictures of the victims. Walking back and forth. "He only killed the mayor's entire family because he held the most power. The chief of police's murder was the most brutal though, why?" He turned to the others. They thought for a moment. Morgan's eyes slowly lit up with recognition.

"Because we've been looking at this wrong." He said. "He doesn't feel helpless about never being able to control the city government he feels helpless because he can't do it _anymore_." He said.

"So he worked for the city but was fired?" Emily asked. Morgan nodded.

"That would explain Chief Sanders' murder." Hotch said. Morgan flipped open his phone and dialed.

"Penelope Garcia, Queen of the Internet, master of the hackers, what do you wish to ask her majesty?" Garcia asked, grinning. Morgan grinned as well.

"I need ya baby girl." He said. Garcia's grin broadened.

"As usual oh handsome one." She said.

"I need you to look up local law enforcement records for this city. See who's been fired recently."

"I am on my way sugar." She said, fingers clicking away on the keyboard. "Last person to be fired was Marcus Pope, he was a deputy for about ten years."

"When was he fired?" Morgan asked, already having a hunch when it was.

"About two weeks ago." She said. "And don't ask me about the address 'cause I already got it. 1305 Saline Road.

"Alright, thanks baby girl."

"Ya know," Garcia said before he hung up. "This queen does need a king..." She hinted, grinning slyly.

"Girl you already know I'm your loyal servant." He said, smiling broadly. Garcia giggled.

"Oh how terribly naughty of you. Call me later?" She grinned.

"Soon as I need you." He said, and hung up. "We got the address and a name." He said. "1305 Saline Road." Rossi sighed.

"That's about forty miles from here." He said. J.J. stood.

"We should get going." She said. Rachel glanced at her watch. She stood suddenly, face white.

"Where's Spencer?" She said.

"He probably lost track of the time." Emily suggested. Rachel shook her head.

"Everyone in this room knows he wouldn't." Rachel replied. She opened her phone and dialed a number. Moments later she slammed it shut. "His phone's off." She said. Hotch stood, along with everyone else.

"We gotta go, now."

* * *

Spencer had just been driving. Nowhere in particular, just driving, when he saw it. The house he had saw only hours earlier, the house detective Harwell had been running from. Dave had gotten a long way from it, far away enough that the police didn't check to look at the nearest residence. Spencer couldn't forget the image of the house in a million years. So, when he saw it, he stopped the car and pulled over on the side of the road.

He opened the car door and walked toward it. The house seemed normal enough, then again they always do. Looking at it felt surreal, out of place, like he was dreaming all over again.

The drive way was gravel, along with the rest of the road around it, and was very long. The end of the driveway had no car parked outside so he considered the house empty.

_What are you doing? This is the unsub's house you know that._

_Don't jump to conclusions._

_You don't jump to conclusions. Listen to me! Something's wrong and you know it! Turn around, go back to the police station, tell them you found the unsub's house and they need to arrest this guy. Do it now before you regret it._

Spencer nodded and turned, ready to go back to the car and do exactly what he had just told himself to do.

"Don't move!" A voice behind him yelled. Spencer froze and shut his eyes. He felt something sharp dig into his back. "Make a sound and I'll kill you." The man said. Spencer's heart was pounding, this was causing him to sweat more than the hot sun. "I'll use you to get to them. Yeah I'll do that..." The man seemed to be thinking out loud. The voice sounded familiar, like he knew the person. But where?

_You were right._ It was the last thing he thought before plunging into darkness, a blunt object hitting the back of his head. _You were right..._

* * *

Rachel felt awful. Ever since she had met Spencer she took it as her duty to watch out for him, make sure _nobody _hurt him. This was too much. She never should have left him alone. Never. And now there was no telling where he was, if he was hurt, if he was alive... No, no, she couldn't think like that. He was okay. They were gonna find this ass-hole and put him behind bars before this guy could touch him.

Maybe he wasn't anywhere near this guy. Maybe he was blowing of steam somewhere, trying to calm down. He had been deeply distressed when he left her, and who wouldn't be? She was there for him when he needed her, always. She loved him.

And it was that love that told her everything wasn't okay, that something was wrong and he needed help. She stopped the car behind the other agents, at the house they were looking for. There were already people breaking down the door, guns in hand. Rachel opened her door and slammed it shut, running up to the house as quickly as she could. Someone who had been in the house came out and looked at Hotch.

"The house is empty." He said. Hotch hit the side of his car.

"Dammit!" He yelled. "J.J., call Garcia now. I want to know every piece of property this guy has from here to Kentucky." J.J. nodded and took out her phone.

Rachel's eyes filled with tears.

"God Spence where are you?"

--A very wise dog one said "Ruh-roh!" Reviews much appreciated!--


	5. No End In Sight

--Here ya go guys!! WARNING: Whompage in this chapter--

5

Spencer opened his eyes, groggy, and hot. The air was stale and extremely humid, sweat dripped down his face and the rest of his body, causing his shirt to stick to him. His hands were behind him, bound together by duck tape. His vision was blurred and dizzy for a few moments, and only one thought came into his mind.

_Oh god not again._

His vision started to clear and he looked around. The house was old, antique old and the air was thick with dust. The room he was in was semi-dark, the window on the opposite wall so dirty it blocked the evening light. The place had no air conditioning, that he knew, that he felt, that was making his mind foggy. He shook his head, trying to clear it, trying to figure out where he was.

The house was silent, nothing made a sound, except the normal creaks and moans of an old house. His arms were entwined between bars on a wooden chair, unable to move. His heart was pounding in his ears, the heat was making his head pound harder.

_Man what did he hit me with?_He asked silently. He pulled at the duck-tape behind him, wincing as it dug into his skin. He pulled and pulled until the skin on his wrists was raw and started to bleed. He winced again and hissed as sweat dripped into the freshly open wound.

"Having fun Dr. Reid?" A voice said behind him. He turned but his head couldn't turn around enough to see. "I know I am." The man came around and faced him. He fit the profile exactly. Large, and carried himself in a way that was meant to frighten and intimidate. And as far as Spencer was concerned, he had succeeded. He looked very rugged and well, dirty. Spencer took a long look at the man.

"I know you." He said slowly.

"And how could I forget you Dr. Reid?" The man said. "That case in New York was...interesting. You and Ms. Jones, taking on Albany's newest killer. And it all linked back to your pathetic escapade in school. I was a senior when you started there, I only had to deal with you for a year. Frankly I'm surprised it took them three years to do that."

Spencer said nothing. He was thinking. He knew this man's name, he just needed a minute. Suddenly it dawned on him.

"Marcus," He said. " Marcus Pope." Marcus grinned.

"Well, you finally used your brain for something useful." He said. Once again Spencer remained silent. Marcus was trying to get Spencer angry, and it wasn't going to work. "I always thought you were a freak. I went to New York after that, and what do ya know, you showed up again. Taking out Stokes must have been so much fun for the dynamic duo. You and Rachel one last time, but then again it wasn't the last time was it? She's here right now. Right here in Winchester. She has to be really stupid to keep followin' a guy like you."

Spencer was only half listening. He was trying to figure out a way to get out of here.

"Why am I here?" Spencer asked.

"My mission is almost done. The law is corrupt, especially the federal government. So many conspiracy theories, I want it to stop. I figure I kill a few FBI agents they'll listen."

"Hardly," Spencer said. Getting him flustered might work, he hoped. "Agents die all the time, a couple of profilers aren't going to do anything." Marcus laughed.

"I've been doing this for awhile. And when it gets out why I killed you things will change." He stood and paced back and forth, smiling maliciously. "By the way, have you been sleeping well lately?" He asked. Spencer's eyes grew.

"How?" He asked.

"Energy Spencer, energy. I hoped you of all people would figure it out. You'd be surprised what the human brain can do. Enough focus on one thing can do wonders."

"This won't work," Spencer said, changing the subject. "You won't accomplish anything by doing this. Your mission will fail, and you'll got to jail without-" He would have gone on but a hand struck his face, hard.

"Shut up!" Marcus yelled. "Isn't that what everyone's been telling you your whole life?" He punched Spencer again. "Just," Again. "Shut," Again. "UP!" Again. Spencer's head fell, hiding his face from the man. Tears welled in his eyes, he spat the blood that had pooled in his mouth onto the floor. "Why do you think they kicked your ass in school?" Marcus bellowed. "You never closed your damn mouth!" He punched Spencer again.

"Stop." Spencer begged quietly. Marcus laughed and walked behind him.

"You're still pathetic." He grabbed Spencer's hair and lifted his head, his mouth next to his ear. "And until your friends get here, you're mine."

* * *

"Do we have anything?" Rachel demanded. She was getting edgy and more scared as the clock ticked later and later. J.J. grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down in the chair she was gripping.

"Rachel relax." She said. "We'll find him. I promise." Rachel sighed.

"We would find him if we knew where the hell he is." She spat bitterly. J.J. understood why she was so angry. She cared about Reid, and she wasn't going to rest until he was alright.

"Finally!" She heard Morgan exclaim. He ran back into the room. "Marcus has a hunting cabin about twenty miles from here." There seemed to be a sigh if relief throughout the room. They all stood and headed toward the door. Rachel grabbed her car keys and stood. She started to walk out and felt a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go get your boy." Morgan said.

* * *

He didn't know how long he could take this. His cheek and lip were cut, his lip was split and he saw no end in sight. It was so incredibly hot and this was only making this worse. Lights danced in front of his eyes every time Marcus' fist hit, talking only made it worse. Again Marcus' hand slapped across his face, his knuckles cutting Spencer's cheek again. And again.

No end in sight.

--More soon!--


	6. Finding An End

--Hey guys! What's up?! Nother whompage WARNING here!! : )--

5

"Please," He begged for the hundredth time. He was on his knees in from of Marcus, unable to move anywhere else. Marcus laughed and kicked him again. Spencer's hands were still duck-taped behind his back, but he wasn't on the chair anymore. Marcus had untied him and shoved him to the ground, knowing he wasn't physically able to go anywhere else. "Please don't." He'd screamed so many times his voice came out in a quiet rasp. This wasn't like last time. Last time he didn't get hit every second, last time it wasn't this hot. He was still sweating, still bleeding, still terrified. He prayed desperately for this to be another nightmare, a dream. But that kind of mercy didn't exist here.

"I'm in control here Spencer." Marcus said, pausing for a brief moment. "In this place, I am God." He back handed Spencer. "Your life is in my hands now." Spencer already knew this.

He needed a few seconds to think, it was too hot to think, too painful to think. He wanted relief, if not he'd die. _Someone help me. Please help me._ His shirt was drenched in sweat and blood, as was his face. He was surprised his ribs weren't broken from Marcus kicking him. _Please, Rachel, where are you?_

"God you are pathetic." Marcus said. "All those brains but so incredibly socially awkward he can't even get a date. All those brains but no one who gives a damn to listen." Spencer's vision was swirled, dizzy. He hit Spencer again. Tears had been falling down his face for hours, unable to stop.

He looked past Marcus and out the window, flashlights dancing in the darkened night.

_Oh thank God. _His facial expression didn't change, he didn't want to give anything away.

"You know what?" Marcus said. "I'm done with this." He drew a large knife out of the sheath on his belt loop. Spencer's eyes grew and, if possible, his heart pounded harder. From a distance, Spencer heard a door bust open. Marcus grinned. "Showtime." He said. He moved to the dresser in the room and took the roll of duck-tape and a hanker-chief from the surface. He grabbed Spencer's face and forced his jaw open, stuffed the cloth in his mouth and taped his mouth shut. He grabbed his hair and pulled him up, turning him around as the footsteps got closer. He pushed the knife to Spencer's throat just as the door burst open.

"Marcus Pope," Hotch said. Spencer was relieved at the sight of him. J.J., Morgan, Rachel and the rest of the team followed slowly behind him, guns aimed. Marcus backed up, pulling Spencer's hair tighter. He pushed the knife harder into his neck.

"Don't move." Marcus said. "Move and I'll kill him." Spencer closed his eyes, tears still sliding down his cheeks. Rachel looked as if she might cry, or kill Marcus.

"Marcus let him go." Hotch demanded. Marcus shook his head.

"No, I let him live and my message won't be clear." He said, pushing the knife in Spencer's neck so hard a drop of blood fell. "It has to be clear. They don't understand. I was helping, I was gonna change what was happening!" Spencer swallowed hard, starting to shake when he yelled. Morgan's jaw was set, ready to charge Marcus at any given time.

Spencer dared to open his eyes. They went straight to Rachel, pleading with her to help him. She looked back at him, pain and sadness evident. She wanted so desperately to do something, but his life was in danger, the profilers would have to handle it for now.

"We promise," Rossi began. "Your message will get out. If you kill this agent your message will go nowhere. And that is also not a threat." Marcus paused, contemplating the thought.

"No," He said, pushing harder on the knife. "No this is the only way."

"If you kill him," Morgan said. "There are about fifty people ready to take you out right now. You won't get far." Marcus looked sideways, once again thinking about what they said.

"I'll get my message out," He said. "One way or the other." At that last word he shoved Spencer at them and dove out of the window, taking off into the woods behind him.

Rachel caught Spencer and lowered both of them to the ground.

"We need to go get his ass." Morgan said. Hotch shook his head.

"We go in there we're dead, that's his territory." He said.

"So we're gonna let him go?" Morgan asked, incredulous.

"No, we're going to lock that area own like Fort Knox." He said. Morgan nodded.

Rachel took the duck-tape off of Spencer's wrists and mouth, taking the gag out as well.

"Sweet-heart are you okay?" She asked. He swallowed and nodded. She hugged him and he closed his eyes.

"It's so hot." He said hoarsely. Rachel swallowed the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat.

"We're gonna get you out of here okay?" She said. He nodded. She hugged him tighter. "I was so scared he'd..." She trailed off. He looked up at her and smiled gently.

"I'm just happy you're here." He said. She leaned down and kissed him softly.

"I love you, so much and I was so scared." She said once they broke apart.

"I love you too." he said. And I was scared too." He said. She snorted.

"Yeah I would be too." She said. He shook his head.

"I wasn't scared for me. I was scared I'd never see you again." He rasped. She let the tears she had been keeping at bay fall and hugged him again. Prentice opened her mouth to say something but J.J. stopped her.

"Don't ruin it." She mouthed. Prentice nodded.

Spencer pulled away from her and kissed her, with more passion, and more love than Rachel had ever seen before. Emily and J.J.'s brows raised, both grinning, and Morgan had to cover his mouth when he re-entered the room.

"This is too cute." J.J. whispered. Morgan nodded.

"Despite the whole 'Reid-is-bleeding-and-needs-to-see-a-medic-BAD' thing." He said thoughtfully. J.J. nodded.

"True."

--Did you like that Chapter? Tell me so!--


	7. Love and Lost

--Hi boys and girls!--

7

Spencer sat on the edge of the ambulance, wincing as the medic dabbed a cut with an alcohol swab. They had cleaned all of the blood off of his face and closed any cut they could. The cut Marcus had made on his neck wasn't deep, it just stung. His ribs weren't broken, only bruised, much to his relief. He was still in terrible pain but despite it, he had a small smile on his face. Rachel was standing off to the side, waiting for the medic to finish. Once he did he nodded to her and walked away. She walked over to Spencer.

"What's the verdict doc?" She asked.

"I'll live." He shrugged. "Which surprises me. I was sure at one point I heard a rib snap, then again I was in a state of delirium and might have only heard what I expected to hear even though nothing truly did happen. I guess your mind can do some phenomenal things." He said, a hint of skepticism behind his voice. Rachel was staring at him, wide eyed. But not like she thought he was weird, or strange, or needed to be quiet. Her expression was, admirable. "What?" He said. She shook her head.

"Nothing Spence, I just...love it when you talk." She said. He blushed.

"You and you alone." He said. She grinned and put her arm around him.

"Yeah but I'm the only one that counts." She laughed. He grinned to.

"Detective," A police officer said to Rachel. She looked up. "We need you." She nodded and stood.

"I'll be back sweetheart." She said. He nodded and watched her walk away. He still had that small grin on his face and his cheeks were still pink.

Morgan walked up and waved his hand in front of Spencer's face.

"Ya in there genius?" He asked. Spencer nodded.

"Yeah." He said, shaking his head and bringing himself back to reality.

"You doin' okay?" Morgan asked. Spencer nodded.

"I'll live. Hurts though." He admitted.

"Have you figured out your weirdo nightmares yet?" Morgan asked. That's where all of this had come from in the first place, Reid's strange nightmares.

"Energy." He said. Morgan cocked an eyebrow. Spencer sighed and continued. "Your mind can do amazing things. If it focus' on one thing hard enough...well, weird things can happen."

"Are you seriously gonna buy that?" Morgan asked, knowing he wasn't one to drop things.

"It's the only explanation I have. So yeah, I'm sticking with it." Morgan smiled and chuckled lightly. He stood.

"Ya know for a guy who got his ass kicked for five hours you sure look happy." Spencer didn't say anything. "What's with you?" Spencer's smile grew and his face got redder.

"She called me sweetheart." He said. Morgan laughed.

"Jeez kid." He said. He stood and walked away

* * *

"We think we have him blocked off right here." The deputy said, pointing to a section of woods on the map. "We can send all of us in and get him right then and there." Rachel nodded.

"Then let's go." She said. Hotch nodded to the rest of the BAU. Rachel grabbed her gun and flashlight. "Let's go huntin'." She said.

"Don't you think a bullet proof vest would be wise?" Hotch asked.

"One, we're out. Two there's like fourty of us out here. The odds of me getting shot is pretty thin. I don't even think he has a gun."

"Alright just be careful." Emily said. She nodded.

"I will." They started moving toward the woods stealthily. Trying not to make a sound.

"Is Reid out here?" J.J. asked quietly.

"Yeah." A voice next to her said. J.J. jumped.

"Warn me before you do that." She said. "What are you doing out here?" She asked.

I'm the designated genius remember?" He said. "Without me you guys are lost." She could here the smile in his voice.

"Ha ha."

"Shh." Morgan warned. They nodded. Everyone walked in silence for a few moments. Spencer could see Rossi, Hotch and Prentiss a few yards ahead, Rachel a few feet in fron of them. Spencer doubted she even knew he was out here.

"Marcus!" She suddenly yelled. All guns aimed in one direction. "Give it up Marcus!" She said. Spencer finally saw him. Marcus was standing in front of a large rock formation, revolver. "You're completely surrounded, there's no way to go."

"If I'm going out, I'm going out with a bang." He said, a manic grin on his face. Spencer's eyes grew and he darted forward.

BANG!

The gun went off before he could get to her. Rachel jumped as the bullet hit her. It seemed to be happening in slow motion. She started to fall and he shouted her name, sound seemed to disappear. Guns went off in all directions. Marcus' body jerked as the bullets hit him.

Marcus fell in a heap, manic smile still in place.

Spencer collapsed next to Rachel and picked her up in his arms. Her eyes were still open, her breath hitched in her throat.

"Oh god, oh my god Rachel." He said, tears in his eyes. She gripped his hand tightly. Blood blossomed on her shirt where the bullet had struck. She looked up at him and smiled. "It's gonna be alright." He assured, a tear running down his face. "It's gonna be okay." She didn't say anything, only coughed. "Just hang on Rachel, please just hang on." Rachel took her free hand and pulled him to her, kissing him softly.

"Do-don't let an-anyone tell y-you to sh-shut up." She said. He nodded. "I lov-love you Sp-Spence." She said, crying herself but still trying to smile. She let out a breath and her head fell. She felt heavier, her hand slipped out of his.

"Rachel!" Spencer yelled. "Rachel no please! Don't leave me please!"

--UH-oh!!--


	8. Goodbye

--Last one!--

8

"Ow, jeez friggin' butcher." Rachel grumbled. The doctor apologized and left the hospital room. Rachel's arm was in a sling, and she was laying in a hospital bed. She had passed out earlier, and really freaked out Spencer. She had just gotten out of surgery and wanted to tell him she was sorry but, she guessed she'd have to wait a little while longer.

"Hey." Rachel looked up and grinned. Spencer was standing in the doorway, a singular red rose in his hand. He stepped forward and handed it to her. Rachel blushed.

"You're too sweet." She said. He shrugged.

"It was Morgan's idea." He smiled. She laughed.

"Well I guess it's the thought that counts." She said. He sat down next to her, concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded. She wrapped her arm around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Now I am." She said. He blushed.

"You really scared the crap out of me." He said.

"Yeah, I scared the crap out of me too." She admitted. "I really thought I was a goner." Spencer swallowed.

"Me too." He said, they broke apart.

"Ya know, I gotta go back to New York soon." She said. He looked down and nodded. "I don't want to go."

"Can you take a few days off?" He asked. She looked up at him. "And just, come back to Quantico with me for the weekend?" Rachel grinned broadly, butterflies in her stomach. Spencer was shocked he got the words out.

"I think I can swing that." She said. She leaned forward and kissed him gently. They broke apart and he sighed.

"You can come in now." He said. Morgan, J.J., Prentiss and Rossi came around the corner. Spencer cocked an eyebrow. "Why are you here?" He asked Rossi.

"I thought he was lying." He tilted his head toward Morgan. "And curiosity got the best of me."

"Wow," Rachel said. "That wasn't out of character." She said.

"You doin' okay?" Emily asked. Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, I've had worse. And this is like the second time I've been shot in the chest." She noted. "And at least it was my left side."

"Well thank god." J.J. said. Morgan grinned.

"I, I couldn't help but overhear that somebody might be coming back to Quantico with us." He said.

"Yeah she is." Spencer said. "I mean, if that's okay." He added.

"Yeah yeah, that's fine. I wouldn't have it any other way." Morgan said. "Knock yoursel out." Spencer rolled his eyes.

"Funny." Spencer said.

"Well uh," J.J. said. "You know Garcia has been dying to meet you." She giggled.

Rachel smiled.

"And I have been dying to meet her."

* * *

They arrived at Quantico a few hours later. Rachel was ecstatic. She had never been to the bureau's main office. The place was an average looking office building, and she picked out Spencer's desk immedeately.

"How'd you guess?" He asked.

"Because there isn't a single paper in a place it's not supposed to be." She added. She looked around, watching the people dart back and forth.

"Oh my god." A voice said behind her. She turned to see a short blond woman behind her. Her glasses were hot pink, her shirt a combination of the same pink and orange. Her slacks were black and her hair was pulled into spiked pigtails behind her head. "Please tell me you're Rachel." She said.

"I am. Are you the great Penelope Garcia?" She asked. Garcia grinned.

"That I am." She extended her hand and shook Rachel's. "Reid," She said in a semi-whine. "Why didn't you tell me she was gorgeous?" Spencer blushed.

Rachel grinned. "And so are you." Garcia's grin broadened.

"That's it Reid, I'm keepin' her." She said. She grabbed Rachel's unwounded arm and pulled her down the hall.

"Hey." Spencer said. Garcia looked over her shoulder.

"Girl talk." She said. "No boys allowed." J.J. and Emily followed shortly.

"Oh boy." Spencer sighed. Morgan put his hand on his shoulder.

"You're in trouble kid." He said, laughing lightly.

"Yeah...I know."

* * *

"Slow down, slow down." Rachel said. "One at a time I can't answer all of your questions at once."

"Okay, I'm the shortest I go first." Garcia said. "Is he boring on dates?" Rachel shook her head.

"Nope, not at all."

"If another guy hits on you, what does he do?" J.J. asked.

"Outsmart them and they leave...after I talk him out of hitting them." Rachel admitted.

"Aw," The other girls chimed.

"Okay," Emily said. "Is he even remotely romantic?"

"He's working on it." Rachel shrugged. Garcia bit her lip and hesitated for a moment.

"I'll bet he's a bad kisser." She said quietly. Rachel's eyes grew.

"I would have to say, now remember I've kissed quite a few guys in my life and he left them all in the dust." Garcia wasn't sure what her answre was, Rachel continued. "He is the best kisser I've met in my life."

All of them giggled hysterically.

"Oh man I knew it!" J.J. said. Garcia's face was red and she was holding her sides.

"Oh my god." She laughed. "This is SO blackmail later."

* * *

Rachel did leave a few days later, she promised she would visit and he did the same.

"Oh I always hate this part." She admitted. Spencer nodded.

"Yeah, me too." He said. She hugged him as tightly as she could. "I'll miss you." He said. She sniffed, fighting back the tears that had appeared in her eyes.

"I'll miss you too Spence." She let go and looked at him. His face was still bruised from a few days before. He leaned forward and kissed her.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too."

**END**

--Hoped you liked it guys!! Thank you all!--


End file.
